1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to temporary shelters, and more particularly to a portable shelter that provides a substantially expandable shelter having a connectable roof and a plurality of panels attached to one another to form a variety of desired configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regardless of whether a person or a group of people are camping, hiking, or sightseeing in a warm, tropical touristic location or in a cold, snowy one, they need shelter not only for protection from the elements, but also for protection from the local wildlife. Typically, people use tents having a plastic/cloth covering, which normally does not insulate and protect people from the elements very well, since the plastic/cloth covering is not as durable as it should otherwise be. Further, the shape and size of the tent is fixed so that people using the tent are limited in their sleeping arrangements.
Thus, a portable shelter addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.